


Blue

by SunangelNico (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SunangelNico
Summary: Ciel has had a long day and a butler always knows how to help alleviate his master's stress.





	

Blue. That was the color of Ciel’s eyes, according to humans. Blue wasn’t what Sebastian saw. The saying “the eyes are the windows to the soul” was much more literal than most knew. When Sebastian looked into Ciel’s eyes, he saw so much more than simply blue. Ciel’s eyes were mesmerising, swirling with pain and knowledge and burning hatred. Sometimes, when Ciel would look at him, Sebastian would see a soft emotion that he couldn’t quite understand; one that was in stark contrast with the usual dark lust he saw when they locked eyes. 

 

Tonight, his master’s eyes weren’t showing that lust. Tonight was a special night. Tonight Ciel just looked tired. This week had been a stressful one for the little lord, with introducing a new candy to the line of Funtom sweets. In addition, if Sebastian was remembering correctly -- he was, a demon’s mind is infallible -- today was his late mother’s birthday. Quite interesting indeed. Perhaps that was to blame for the distant expression on his master’s face. 

 

To be entirely honest, Sebastian had no real concern for the current emotional state of his young master. You see, the thing about demon was that they could experience a small range of human feeling and the strongest of those was derived from sexual pleasure. 

 

Sebastian moved from sponging his master’s shoulders down to his chest, careful to make only gentle movements. In the beginning, when the duo had first been acquainted, Sebastian had accidentally pushed too hard against his delicate master when giving him a bath and Ciel had made sure his butler would never make that mistake again. Ciel did like it a little (or a lot) rough, except not in this particular way. 

 

One of Sebastian’s hands moved lazily down Ciel’s body, tracing the swell of his hip under the water. Ciel didn’t protest, but his breath caught in his throat for a second and Sebastian held back a smirk. One of his favorite things about his young master was how vocal he was; he’d never been very good at keeping his mouth shut and the sex noises he made were no exception.

 

There was an unspoken rule between the two: Sebastian may do whatever he please with Ciel; as long as the boy didn’t speak out against it, he may continue. 

 

Sebastian found that their nighttime (or sometimes evening, or morning, or occasionally in the carriage) activities did a great deal to relive his master’s stresses, and so he prescribed as he saw necessary; all for the health of his master, of course. He knew the best way to make those eyes not so blue.

 

Ciel had shifted now, propping himself up on the edge of the tub, hands gripping tight to the rim. He had crossed his legs in anticipation of what was to come. He knew they’d be uncrossed soon enough.

 

Sebastian stayed quiet as he continued to work his way down Ciel’s body, his expression impartial aside from the dangerous glint in his eyes. When his sponge found it could go no further for its access was blocked, he finally spoke.  
“Young master, you’ll have to excuse me.” A finger ran along the inside of Ciel’s thigh, crooked back to indicate he needed entry. His hands spread his master’s legs apart to reveal the erection they had been hiding. 

 

Ciel’s knuckles tightened on the side of the tub, nearly going white. 

 

Sebastian’s hands moved high up Ciel’s thighs now, feather-light touches, teasing and gentle, but he knew they were having the desired effect because of the soft gasps coming from his young master. 

 

His hands crept higher now, rubbing the boy’s thighs all the way up to his base, where he took him in one hand, rubbing a thumb at his head.

 

Ciel could barely control himself now, arching his back and letting out desperate mewls with every shift of his butler’s grip. 

 

They were nearing the best part now, the part that drove the demon wild.

 

“S-sebastian! N-nhg--” There it was. That was the part that made Sebastian absolutely blind with desire. To hear his given name called out like that, when his master was almost at his climax, it was just too much. 

 

He gave the boy another twist, his other hand trailing down Ciel’s thigh, and this was when it reached a peak for Ciel.

 

His master let out a final gasp of pleasure before he quieted, riding out his high as he came. 

 

When he had finished, Sebastian rinsed his hands in the water and wiped a drop of his master from his cheek, bringing it to his mouth to suck on it thoughtfully.

 

After a moment, Sebastian exhaled a sigh, exasperated with his young master. “Now we’ll have to wash you again.” He shook his head as if disappointed. “You’ve made quite a mess, haven’t you?” 

 

\--- 

 

His soul would taste delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Tumblr, @funtomhivecompany, but I thought I would post it here as well.  
> This was created for QWC's Sebaciel Trick or Treat.


End file.
